1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a robbery-preventing and body-protecting handbag, particularly to one formed with an automatic alarm circuit, able to have the shoulder strap quickly disengaged from the bag body and simultaneously give out alarm sounds to scare robbers away when the shoulder strap is suddenly and forcefully dragged by the robbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional handbag on the market is generally composed of a bag body and a shoulder strap firmly combined together by sewing or by hooking. Nowadays, public security is from bad to worse and robberies committed by motorcyclists have occurred occasionally. When motorcycle robbers meet with a lady who hangs such a conventional handbag on her shoulder, they will wait for a chance to rob her of her handbag by suddenly and forcefully grasping and dragging the shoulder strap of her handbag. Such unexpected and forceful dragging of the shoulder strap of the handbag always causes stumbling and injury to a victim, and what is worse, if the victim firmly holds her handbag in her arms for protecting the valuables therein, the victim may be dragged by force and abruptly falls down to get seriously injured. Especially, we cannot imagine what may happen if the victim is a pregnant woman, as shown in FIG. 1.
As a matter of fact, whether on the internal markets or on the external markets, we can hardly find any conventional handbag that can be kept safe when its shoulder strap is unexpectedly and forcefully dragged by robbers. This is because the shoulder strap and the bag body of the conventional handbag are fixedly combined together and impossible to be instantly separated from each other.